


Cauchemar d'Halloween

by MissCactus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, angst with happy ending, happy end, qui est en fait 4+1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: La vie de Jean ne cessait de basculer le jour d'Halloween. Il se disait sans cesse que rien ne pouvait être pire, mais il se trompait à chaque fois.





	Cauchemar d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'événement annuel Games de Ann-san (les mots en gras sont les mots obligatoires à mettre). Je me suis lancée sur SnK parce que je suis encore en plein dedans et je suis bien inspirée alors autant en profiter ! Je n'ai jamais mentionné ce qui poursuivait Jean & Marco mais c'est assez explicite donc je ne m'inquiète pas de ce côté. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira et toute retour est le bienvenu :)

**Année –1**

**_Le commencement_**

 

Jean grogna lorsque Connie le poussa par mégarde, lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes pour se venger. Cette fête était pourrie, les gens étaient pourris, la musique était pourrie. Il détestait vraiment être ici, dans une maison bien trop petite avec des étudiants bien trop bourrés, de la musique bien trop nulle et surtout beaucoup trop de bruit.

Habituellement il appréciait pourtant faire la fête, mais ce soir il aurait préféré rester chez lui. Oui, il avait imaginé toute la semaine une fête d'Halloween chez lui, les rideaux fermés et les lumières éteintes pour éviter le gosses du quartier, un saladier de bonbons dans une main, un rempli de popcorn dans l'autre et surtout son petit-ami appuyer contre lui pendant qu'ils regardaient des films d'horreur stupides ensemble.

Il y avait pensé tellement longtemps que lorsque Marco lui avait parlé de la fête organisée par Eren, il avait été tenté d'aller lui faire la peau pour être sûr d'être tranquille ledit soir.

Étant donné qu'il se trouvait maintenant en train de fixer Marco qui discutait gaiement avec Historia déguisée en **démon** et portant la blouse tâchée de sang d'Ymir, il était facile de comprendre que sa soirée rêvée était bien loin.

Il jura lorsque Mina lui écrasa le pied et se retint d'exploser quand Sasha renversa la totalité de son soda sur sa chemise préférée. Les cris de Reiner complètement défoncé dans la pièce d'à côté lui donnait envie de hurler à son tour et rien que voir la sale face d'Eren lui donnait envie de le frapper. Cette soirée était un désastre total. Après seulement trois heures il n'en pouvait déjà plus et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : _rentrer_.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule avant de descendre lentement le long de son dos pour se poser sur sa taille. Lorsque Jean releva la tête il croisa le regard doux de Marco, toujours souriant.

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment et le blond sentit la plupart de sa colère s'envoler. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Ça pourrait être pire je suppose. » Grogna-t-il. Il savait qu'il s'appuyait bien trop contre le brun pour que cela ne soit pas gênant, mais ce soir il avait décidé d'emmerder ceux qui se foutaient d'eux – il fit un beau doigt d'honneur à Eren qui les siffle – et de profiter de son petit-ami. Il sentit tout de même ses joues chauffer lorsque le plus grand embrassa son crâne, faisant ricaner la plupart de leurs amis qui aimaient se moquer d'eux et surtout profiter du fait que Jean partait au quart de tour.

« Encore une heure et on rentre. Et je te laisserai choisir le film qu'on regardera. » Chuchota Marco.

Jean acquiesça, son froncement de sourcils diminuant un peu et se sentant plus détendu en entendant qu'il aurait sa soirée rêvée.

Mais peu importe à quel point il avait pu rêver de sa soirée, il n'avait jamais pu en profiter.

 

* * *

 

 

**Année 1**

**_Le cauchemar_**

 

Jean inspira lentement puis se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Il avait prévu de se laver un peu avec l'eau qu'ils avaient réussi à puiser mais était retourné dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Marco pour prendre une chemise propre lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier, assis sur le lit, écrivant à toute vitesse sur une feuille de papier sale et à moitié déchirée.

Il avait de suite compris que le brun écrivait une nouvelle **lettre**. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire. En fait, dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre il semblait trouver un stylo et tout ce qui pouvait servir de support pour écrire. Jean supposait qu'il écrivait pour ses proches, ou peut-être juste pour les autres survivants – s'il en restait – étant donné qu'une fois qu'ils quittaient l'endroit où ils restaient il ne les prenait jamais mais les laissait en vue avant de partir.

Ils avaient tous une façon différente de gérer le Changement. Marco avait trouvé une façon assez poétique : il écrivait des lettres. Jean ne les avait jamais lues, par pur respect, mais il se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Il connaissait son petit-ami et savait qu'il devait y avoir des paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes pour ceux qui les trouveraient.

De son côté, Jean n'avait pas de moyen particulier de le gérer. Le soir, alors qu'ils barricadaient toutes les entrées de la maison dans laquelle ils restaient, choisissant de dormir dans une chambre à l'étage et vérifiant qu'il avaient un moyen de sortir rapidement, il se contentait de s'assurer que Marco était à ses côtés. Il se blottissait contre lui et fermait les yeux, espérant avoir quelques heures de sommeil sans cauchemars.

Mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Il revoyait sans cesse cette fête d'Halloween qui avait changé leurs vies. Il revoyait une petite rousse se jeter sur Thomas qui, au lieu de rire comme tout le monde s'y attendait, s'était mis à hurler de douleur et de peur. Il se souvenait de la panique générale, des cris, des pleurs, des supplications.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi ce soir-là. Il avait attrapé le bras de Marco avant de le tirer hors de la maison. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Eren et sa bande de minables débarquent en riant pour lui faire comprendre que tout avait été une blague et qu'ils allaient faire tourner la vidéo sur tous les réseaux sociaux pendant des mois, mais le visage apeuré d'Armin mais surtout celui paniqué de Mikasa lui firent comprendre que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Dans son rêve, il se voyait sortir en courant dans la rue. Il entendait les cris désespérés, il voyait tous ses amis et les familles qui faisaient le tour des maisons courir, fuyant une menace qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais surtout il sentait cette odeur métallique familière et nauséabonde, cette odeur qui l'empêchait de respirer et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il se réveillait toujours après avoir senti cette odeur. En ouvrant les yeux il avait toujours du mal à effacer les visages de ses amis effrayés et à réaliser que tout était la réalité, pas un cauchemar sans fin.

C'était à ce moment qu'il se rapprochait de Marco, s'entourant de ses bras pour se rassurer, et fermait les yeux en espérant se rendormir. Il était en sueur, le souffle court et le cœur battant, mais son regard fut attiré par le sac de son compagnon, à côté du lit. Avec un sourire triste, il remarqua la date du jour, c'était une chose que le brun prenait toujours soin de noter et ce même s'il devait être la dernière personne sur Terre à y faire encore attention.

C'était le 31 octobre et Jean détestait toujours autant Halloween.

 

* * *

 

 

**Année 2**

**_Le désespoir_**

 

Après deux ans dans cet enfer, Jean avait fait l'erreur de s'habituer, de croire qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde.

Marco et lui manquaient cruellement de matériel médical. Il ne leur fallait pas grand chose, juste de quoi bander des plaies, du désinfectant et des antidouleurs, mais ces derniers temps ces produits se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de longues heures, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un petit hôpital de campagne. Avec un peu de chance l'endroit serait vide et ils pourraient y sortir rapidement.

Pour la première fois depuis le Changement, ils avaient effectivement eu de la chance. Ils étaient entrés par le service d' **urgences** et s'étaient empressés de faire le tour à la recherche d'autres personnes, vivantes ou non.

Une fois qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient bien seuls, ils avaient fait l'erreur de se détendre. Après deux longues années dans le même quotidien, ils avaient pris des habitudes qui s'étaient révélées être très mauvaises. Ils s'étaient relâchés, avaient cru pouvoir souffler quelques instants et avaient oublié de vérifier un brancard.

Alors, au moment où Jean s'était penché au-dessus de ce-même brancard, Marco avait vu avec horreur la forme sous le fin drap blanc bouger, puis se relever en direction du blond tandis que le tissu tombait par terre. Le brun n'avait pas hésité, n'avait pas réfléchi, et s'était précipité sur lui.

De son côté, Jean n'avait pas de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait senti son corps basculer en arrière et une soudaine douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se rattraper sur son poignet droit. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et les rouvrit instantanément prêt à demander au brun ce qui lui avait pris, mais la vision qui l'accueillit le laissa sans voix.

L'avant-bras de Marco était complètement ouvert et une quantité impensable de sang s'en écoulait. Le cadavre précédemment couché sur le brancard avait ses dents enfoncées dans sa chaire et ne semblait pas prêt de les retirer.

Jean sentit plus qu'il ne s'entendit hurler, sa gorge douloureuse et ses yeux brûlants lui indiquaient bien que ses nerfs avaient lâché. Le fait qu'il vida le dernier chargeur qui leur restait était aussi un indice important.

Il se précipita aussitôt vers lui, donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre qui roula jusqu'au mur d'en face et s'agenouilla devant Marco en lui prenant le bras. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il avait presque du mal à y voir les traces de dents, mais il savait qu'elles étaient bien là. Pourtant, il ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il s'empressa d'attraper le désinfectant et les bandages qu'ils venaient de trouver avant de se repositionner en face de lui.

« Jean. Jean ! » Lui répétait le brun mais il ne l'écoutait pas. D'une main tremblante il prit la bouteille et d'une autre essaya de la déboucher. « Jean. » Recommença plus fermement Marco en posant sa main sur les siennes.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le blond releva la tête et eut du mal à contenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux en voyant le sourire doux de son petit-ami.

« Pardon. » Chuchota Marco.

Jean se mordit violemment les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait envie d'ouvrir ces putains de bandages, de vider la bouteille de désinfectant sur le bras du brun et de faire comme si tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre après plusieurs semaines, comme si cette plaie n'était pas différente des autres. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était que la partie immergée de l' **iceberg**.

Le plus grand ne tarderait pas à avoir de la fièvre, à être pris de vertiges et d'hallucinations avant de finalement s'éteindre doucement, comme naturellement.

Avant de revenir.

Marco était condamné.

A cet instant, le blond ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la date.

C'était le 31 octobre et Jean détestait toujours autant Halloween.

 

* * *

 

 

**Année 3**

**La rencontre**

 

Jean estimait qu'il devait avoir passé une bonne année seul. Il avait vu le froid s'installer et la neige tombe, puis les fleurs avaient fleuri pendant que le temps se réchauffer. Peu après une chaleur étouffante était venue remplacer les parfums des fleurs puis les feuilles des arbres s'étaient mises à rougir de nouveau.

Contrairement à Marco, il n'avait pas gardé de calendrier. Il n'avait pas non plus écrit de lettres. En fait, il avait été un bon gros connard avec les gens qu'il avait croisés, faisant tout pour rester isolé des autres. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il traînait cela n'avait pas été bien compliqué.

Après l'épisode aux urgences, l'état du brun s'était rapidement dégradé. Jean n'avait jamais vu de changement s'effectuer du début jusqu'à la fin, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une transformation aussi rapide.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, Marco l'avait supplié de l'achever. Il lui avait demandé de le tuer pour en terminer, de ne pas le laisser lui faire de mal. Mais Jean était loin d'être courageux ou noble comme lui. Il était inimaginable qu'il puisse faire une chose aussi dure et s'en remettre un jour, mais une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Aussitôt qu'elle arriva le blond se demanda s'il était lui aussi délirant, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre pour sauver la seule personne pour laquelle il se battait depuis le début.

Il avait attrapé les menottes d'un ancien flic décapité et s'en servit sur Marco qui était désormais immobile – il refusa de penser que c'était peut-être déjà fini – puis déroula tous les bandages qu'ils avaient rassemblés pour le ligoter tant bien que mal avec. Il attrapa un foulard et une paire de boule quies qu'il avait trouvées dans un sac à main qui traînait par terre, puis le bâillonna et lui boucha les oreilles.

Jean était presque certain qu'il lui serait impossible de sentir quoique ce soit et lui laisser la vue semblait judicieux s'il voulait qu'il ait un minimum d'équilibre.

Il s'assit un peu plus loin par la suite, observant le brun jusqu'à son « réveil ». Il semblait dormir si paisiblement, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'avait vu aussi calme et détendu. Mais il savait au fond que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Il savait que s'il posait sa main sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls il ne sentirait aucun battement et serait brisé à jamais.

Alors il préféra attendre que Marco se réveille de lui-même, qu'il se relève tant bien que mal avec les bras complètement attachés au torse et qu'il pose son regard vide et mort sur lui.

Jean eut la confirmation qu'il avait changé.

Depuis ce jour, le blond l'avait traîné partout. Il avait trouvé une corde qu'il avait attachée autour de lui et ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Au début le brun ne cessait d'essayer d'en faire son repas, mais après avoir réalisé qu'il était intouchable il avait fini par abandonner, comme s'il avait perdu toute motivation.

A partir de ce jour leur route fut bien plus simple. Il ne savait pas où il les guidait mais il préférait bouger et espérer croiser un groupe qui pourrait lui être utile, quitte à repousser tous les autres, plutôt que de rester en tête-à-tête avec son petit-ami mort.

Puis, environ un an après le changement de Marco, Jean était tombé sur des visages familiers qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir. Alors qu'il pensait passer le restant de ses jours à errer à pied sans but dans tout le pays, une petite voiture qui avait dû être blanche un jour s'était arrêtée à côté de lui avant que la bande des trois débiles n'en sortent, les yeux écarquillés, aussi étonnés de le voir.

Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou d'Eren s'était jeté dans les bras de l'autre en premier, mais ils étaient restés dans cette position un bon moment avant de se lâcher, les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés mais voir des visages familiers était un luxe qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher.

« Jean. » Avait dit Armin, sa voix inquiète comme toujours, en pointant Marco du menton. Il avait déglutit difficilement avant d'acquiescer, pour lui signaler qu'il était sous contrôle.

« C'est bon. Une fois qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent plus attaquer c'est comme s'ils perdaient toute envie. » Expliqua-t-il.

A sa plus grande surprise, Mikasa avait posé une main sur son avant-bras en secouant la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie il l'avait vue sourire, _lui_ sourire, mais ses mots furent ce qui manqua d'achever Jean.

« Ils ont trouvé un remède. »

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux et il ne put les contenir, sanglotant dans les bras de la brune. Il ne demanda pas qui étaient ces _ils_ mais, remarquant les feuilles rouges qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, il se demanda si Halloween était aujourd'hui.

Si c'était le 31 octobre, Jean n'était pas sûr de toujours détester Halloween.

 

* * *

 

 

**Année 3**

**_Le remède_**

Marco ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais les referma immédiatement en voyant la luminosité bien trop forte pour lui. Il ne sentait plus aucun membre de son corps même déglutir lui semblait impossible à faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs années mais était tellement fatigué qu'il pourrait certainement recommencer.

Le brun sentit du mouvement sur sa gauche, mais ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse regarder qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il sentait le début d'une migraine arriver lorsqu'il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il lui était impossible de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, ni même de savoir avec qui il était.

Il essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et grogna lorsque sa seconde tentative se solda aussi par un échec. Il y eut un mouvement brusque toujours à sa gauche, mais tourner sa tête demandait beaucoup trop d'effort.

« Marco ? » Entendit-il et il reconnut de suite cette voix.

Jean.

Même si sa voix semblait faible, incertaine et même au bord des larmes, tellement différente de la voix assurée et moqueuse qu'il avait habituellement, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et, dans un effort qui lui demanda une concentration extrême pour un petit mouvement, il arriva à lever deux de ses doigts pour les poser par-dessus la main du blond.

Il entendit Jean inspirer soudainement puis un sanglot mal étouffé lui échapper avant qu'un léger poids ne se pose sur son lit, à côté de leurs mains, lui signalant que Jean venait certainement de poser sa tête sur le lit, pleurant silencieusement.

Marco ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour le mettre dans cet état, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que son état était un miracle et qu'il lui devait tout.

Le brun se détendit, prêt à se rendormir, en inspirant profondément. L'air froid lui glaça les poumons. Ils devaient être en **décembre** et, pour une raison inconnue, une pensée étrange traversa son esprit.

Il était heureux de ne pas être le jour d'Halloween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
